A Samurai in a Skyrim
by ArchangleMV
Summary: Well the Genma have teamed up with Molag Bal and invaded Skyim, So yeah that happened. Samanoske is sent to skyrim with ako to deal with it and is aided by the dragonborn, meanwhile in the land of japan Jubei Yagyu is tasked with closing the genma's link to skyrim. I suck at summaries it is much better to read.
1. Chapter 1: Well this happened

Okay so I decided to write this when I imagined Genma from Onimusha invading Skyrim, Secondly I will be adding some mod spells and such, mostly from the apocalypse mod. As Drop Zone is an incredibly useful spell.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Capcom owns Onimusha and Skyrim is owned by Bethesda.

Chapter 1 well this happened

Outside Whiterun the world was peaceful, and for Skyrim this meant something bad was about to happen. But the people within and without the settlement didn't care. War had ended, the Thalmor driven out, and the Dragonborn had brought Alduin down. The world was right, which is when everything broke. All around the city reality broke like glass and monsters broke through. The beings stalked toward Whiterun, their whisper thin katana waving back and forth with deadly grass. Their bodies were like draugr but there eyes glowed red like a vampire. Their bodies wore patched armor of an unknown fashion and behind them stood gleaming silver figures in samurai armor.

 _(Google Onimusha zombie warrior for the first enemy, and go to Onimusha 2 enemies on IGN for the second foe.)_

The Whiterun guards drew their blades and readied their shields. Even in peace Skyrim was a hard place to live so the guards were ready. They brought their shields together to create a shield wall and stood their ground.

Then reality broke again and a mighty figure broke through carrying a huge wrecking ball and swung it into the line shatter shields and arms. The draugr like soldiers sprinted forward and mercilessly brought their blades into the fallen troops, then the still standing guards charged. One soldier brought his greatsword into the nearest warrior cutting it down and then swung it around only to find one of the silver figures blocking it with his blade and locking it in place with force. As he did this the next zombie soldier stabbed quickly through his side and slid out leaving the dying man. The soldier went forward slaughtering all the troops killing civilians and even slaughtering the horses. They quickly captured the outer courtyards, and walked up to the gates of Whiterun.

 _(Gor from Onimusha is the wrecking ball guy.)_

Inside Breezehome the argonian by the name of He-Who-Wanders or Wanderer was shaken awake by his housecarl Lydia. She stood above him in full armor screaming at Wanderer to get out of bed, and then something about an attack. He took a couple seconds to figure what was being said and then scrambled into a standing position slapping on his armor, he grabbed Dawnbreaker slid it into a side sheath and then slid an odd looking blade into the opposing side sheath. The blades hilt was about 18 inches long with a line in the center, while the blade went out only 30 inches before becoming a point. The Wanderer invented this weapon himself or at least in Skyrim he had and it was Glimmer. The hilt was designed to extend and lock at the user's command and control so as to become a long bladed spear or a short sword. The weapon was also enchanted so the hilt would be stronger than any hollow weapon had the right to be and then to cast shock upon its opponents. Then he slid an ebony greatsword enchanted to freeze his opponents upon his back sheath. He slipped on simple steel plated armor upon himself and stood and looked toward Lydia.

"What is the issue, have the Thalmor returned or is it dragons again." Then he paused as the ground shook and he heard splintering.

Lydia replied, "Monsters by the looks of it." She wore simply housecarl armor and wore a simple steel shield and sword. She then sprinted to the exit, as the sound of splintering wood grew more intense.

Wanderer ran after her and out into Whiterun, before turning to face the gate as it shattered. The guards in front of the gate scattered as to huge beings came forward with giant wrecking balls, oblivious to the swords stuck into them. A row of archers from behind the Dragonborn let loose a flight of arrows peppering the beings. They shrugged off what stuck into them, as the rest skittered over their chest armor.

Wanderer drew Dawnbreaker as the zombie warriors charged forward. He ducked one enemy slash and plunged his blade into their side and out again as the wound burst into flame. He then turned and decapitated the next warrior in line in a smooth motion. The third opponent blocked he blade but Wanderer took the opportunity to kick out and knocked the monster into two of his fellows and onto the ground. He walked past them and cast flames upon them sending them up into an inferno. Their screams telling him they could feel pain, unlike draugr.

The next two opponents to come at him were the silver white samurai he saw they drew their blades and circled him one to either side. He saw several more zombies hurrying to provide back up so he drew his second blade as it electrically crackled with excitement. The opponent on the left lunched forward and the wanderer leaned to the left pushing the blade out with Dawnbreaker before turning his body to the blade of the other opponent with Glimmer to do the same causing each opponent to overextend and switch locations. As the opponent now on the left steadied himself Wanderer tossed Dawnbreaker through his back, the daedric weapon shattering the beings armor. Twisting back around with Glimmer he blocked the overhead strike of the other opponent. He put pressure upon the blade locking them in a test of strength. Meanwhile the zombies had neared and were almost upon him ready to slay him as he held back the samurai. Thinking quickly, he looked down and shouted FUS. Knocking the warriors foot out from below him and sending him onto his knee with the one syllable shout and then plunging glimmer into his open neck joint. He then turned and gripping the base of Glimmer had it extend out and decapitate three of the approaching horde. They warily stepped back as the blade swung around its victims' headless corpses squirming with electric tension.

Wanderer heard has the residents of Whiterun and the remaining guards armed to the teeth came up behind him. Looking in front of him at the thirty or so zombies and two gargantuan monster he shouted, "FUS DO RAH!" The enemy scattered before him all of them falling save the giants who were staggered by the shout. Wanderer charged forward distending Glimmer and scooping up Dawnbreaker as he went knowing Lydia and the townsfolk would finish off the fallen zombies. He charged the two foes and jumped upon the firsts wrecking ball before jumping again and driving Dawnbreaker through its skull, then landing and rolling he left the blade sparking and burning in its skull. Turning he just had time to roll once more as the wrecking ball shattered the cobble of the street. He turned extending Glimmer and threw it into the creature's shoulder. The sparking electric weapon angered the creature as it dragged the monstrous flail into Wanderer sending him flying. He grunted as he rose and drew his ebony blade. He charged screaming out, "FO KRAH DIIN!" A breath of frost flowed from his mouth and coated the creature and his weapon, but do to his size he shrugged off the ice but the mist created by the attack hid Wanderer from the creature. It then noticed a blur and made to swing its weapon but instead the chain shattered weakened by the sudden freeze and instead an empty hand swung without its weapon and came across its chest. Then with a mighty charge Wanderer pushed his ebony greatsword through the arm and into the upper chest of the giant. It fell backward and died, leaving both Glimmer and the ebony greatsword pinned in him.

Wanderer tugged Glimmer and Dawnbreaker out of the giants, glad to see no damage to either. Meridia would kill him if he broke her weapon after all. The Ebony Greatsword was less lucky as the tip had gone out the back of the giant and when it had fallen the extended Glimmer had caused it to fall at an angle and bent the blade to the side making it permanently placed in the enemy.

Lydia came up behind him and said, "Really after the giant, troll, and mammoth I thought you would learn not to leave your weapons in giant beasts." The remaining foes had been slain and Whiterun was now safe.

"You know most of my housecarls don't try to bug me but instead actually carry my burdens."

"They're masochists, now come on the Jarl has summoned you."

Far into another world Samanosuke Akechi was kneeling in a temple near Kyoto, when he opened his eyes. Ako waltzed in in your priestess look. The young tengu long ago taking up human form and aiding the Samurai. Samanosuke turned and said, "Somethings wrong, I feel it."

Ako turned and replied with a huff, "You always think somethings wrong."

"No I don't."

Now enjoying the tease Ako continued, "Oh yes you do."

Not wanting to continue he said, "Contact the Oni please Ako."

After a couple seconds a very disgruntled Ako replied, "Ok here they come."

The world grew dark around them and a circle of bright lights surrounding them each representing an Oni. Then they spoke before Samanosuke could even ask, "The Genma have invaded another world in force."

Samanosuke blanched at this statement, "Another world, how?"

"They gained the aid of the Daedric Prince Molag Bal."

"Daedric Prince?"

"A demon from this realm that embodies an aspect to the point where he cannot be destroyed."

"I shall go to aid this world then; they know not what they face."

"That is easier said than done Samanosuke, as we would need the help of a being in that world such as Molag Bal." "That said we have been in contact with Akatosh their god of time."

"Ah, so when do I leave."

"Soon Samanosuke we need but commence the journey but at the same time we must close the gate on this end to stop their flow." "We will send the warrior Jubei Yagyu to do so."

"I've heard of him, he helped fight Nobunaga and slew him before he was resurrected again."

"He is a child of the Oni and as such can close the gate where you who simply carry our power could not." "Now go and find the child of Akatosh he will aid you in your journey."

The darkness faded around Samanosuke and Ako they found themselves no longer in the temple but in a small clearing with a large statue before them. Samanosuke assumed that the statue must be Akatosh their patron to arrive in this realm. Samanosuke then started realizing in his haste he hadn't asked about this world and new nothing of the area or people.

He began to swear as Ako said, "Forgot to get information on this world didn't you."

He stopped and said, "Yeah, I forgot." Then as a group he and Ako followed the path leading from the statue, in the hopes of finding this 'Son of Akatosh'.

Meanwhile back on earth Jubei was also in a darkened space surrounded by the incorporeal Oni. They told him his mission and he gladly accepted it. As the darkness faded he found himself in his home. He summoned his sons and told them, "You will watch the clan while I am away."

His eldest Toshikatsu nodded but his 5th son Munenori sneered saying, "Where are you going."

He turned to his 5th son and said, "The Genma are back and the Oni have tasked me with facing them."

His son turned and replied, "They aren't harming us so why bother."

"The Genma are a threat to all life."

Munenori looked unconvinced and looked away. Toshikatsu interjected then and asked, "Will you take anyone with you?"

"No I leave the care of the clan to you in my absence Toshikatsu." With that he headed out saying farewells to those he passed.

He crossed out unto the path and headed for the mine.

 _(The Gold mine from game 2)_

As the path crossed a ridge with rice patties on one side and a forest on the other screaming began. Then through the trees burst a man covered in blood missing one hand and he tripped. He tumbled to the ground as three zombie warriors burst through and stabbed down straight into him as one. The Genma then turned to see Jubei and sprinted towards him. As they reached him the first one slashed, but Jubei stepped into the strike and caught the wrist of his attacker before swinging his body into the slash of the second warrior, and then in the same motion grabbed the first one's blade from his limp hand and impaled the second. He drew his blade summoning Buraitou and then dashing forward and cutting the third enemy in half.

Behind him rose a gasp, and Jubei turned to see Munenori wearing his armor and carrying his blade. In anger Jubei roared, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming with you." And with a determined look he walked forward.

"You most certainly are not."

Then with a dash Munenori flew forward drawing his blade and cutting deep into the side of a three eyes Genma that had jumped from the tree line behind Jubei.

"Alright you can come," conceded Jubei, "but if your mother askes you didn't come understood." They both burst into laughter, at that thought as the woman with the demon eye who had birthed his children was truly scary.

Alright how is that for a story intro Read Review and the like please I kind of suck at social situations so you know any help would be fine and all that. Any questions on what some enemies look like well google them you'll find them eventually. So on so forth.


	2. Chapter 2: Time for a walk

_You the reader probably thought, where are the companions during the Genma attack. Honestly I forgot about them. So now they were hunting._

 _Lastly would have released sooner but couldn't decide on whether to modify and keep Balgruuf or keep Vignar, decided on Vignar in the end and kept to a Stormcloak victory canon jarl._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing, Capcom owns Onimusha and Skyrim is owned by Bethesda I think well they own the companies that made them, I think whatever I don't own them and I really want to that's all. Any none canon spells are owned by the guy who made the apocalypse mod._

 **88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Chapter 2

Wanderer entered Dragonsreach and looked stood before Vignar who backed at him. "What would you like my Jarl?"

"I need you to head out and gather the companions to help defend Whiterun, most of them have been gone out hunting and we need them back." "Then I need you to find out who is behind this attack."

Wanderer nodded his head curtly and asked, "Is that all?"

"Be safe, Skyrim can't afford to lose you."

Wanderer grinned toothily, "I am He-Who-Wanders, I am never safe, and always ready." With that he turned and headed toward the door. Once outside and glanced toward Lydia and said, "Where do you think the Companions are hunting?"

"I'd say they're out by Brittleshin pass, plenty of hunting locations there and then both Riverwood and Falkreath are about a day's travel away."

Wanderer nodded and said, "I'll head toward the south end of the pass and take the Riverwood route and ask around." "I want you to stay here and organize every resident of Whiterun, I'll send the people of Riverwood here and then I want temporary barracks set up and then build as many defenses as possible."

"What!" "We stopped the enemy, why go through all that trouble?!" Lydia exclaimed.

"You stopped the enemy? No I stopped the enemy, and barely at that." "IF I had not been here Whiterun would have fallen just as easily as when I led the Stormcloaks here."

Lydia cowed realized he was not wrong, the entire outer guard, and gate guard was slaughtered, and if the Dragonborn had not shouted the enemy down, there was a good chance they would have continued on toward the residents. "Yes my Thane, I shall do as you say."

With that settled Wanderer headed toward the gate then decided that route would be counter-productive. He turned toward the hall of the companions and went around to the back greeting those along the way. He stood on the back porch of the hall and looked down at the ground far below. He then held out his hand and out shot an orange glow then he jumped. (Spell: Drop zone) Upon landing he was bathed in a glow and as though he was in a gel he slowed to a nice touch down. He looked out and noticed that there was smoke rising from the nearby farms.

 **(Ok I'm going to call them by name just search it for a visual, its irritating to describe it every time so I'll do it once and then I'll designate it if you want to find a visual use the Onimusha wiki.)**

Wanderer rushed forward toward the burning fields seeing more of those zombies and the corpses of both the Battle-Born and Chillfurrow families. **(Enemy: Zombie)** Among them were three armored turtles or lizards of some sort. **(Enemy: Bazuu)** There was also many large almost Argonian like monsters. **(Enemy: Jaid)** In all there was a total of ten enemies, enough to worry Whiterun without him there. He drew Glimmer and extended it to the spear form. He charged into the first zombie impaling it and the one next one has well before grabbing the katana from the dying zombie and parrying a lunch from the Jaid and the flipping the sword around so it was point down and drove it through its back. He pulled out Glimmer and stepped back and swung it decapitating three more zombies. The bodies than convulsed in electrical fury as it shot bolts out to the surrounding enemies. Several zombies died at that moment showing they had a major weakness to magic. Then turning he flipped Glimmer to his left hand and shook it so it would distend and then held out his right hand and cast flames. The inferno that flowed out caught the remaining zombies burning them to a crisp. Most of the Jaid fell as well their spindly bodies charred and their snots blackened. The remaining foes consisted of the Bazuu and a single Jaid. The Bazuu began to circle him ash floating off their skin and onto the ground. The Jaid just hissed and then crouched. The Bazuu on the right swing its wide cleaver like blade and Wanderer brought Glimmer up and blocked. He staggered with the strike feeling the power behind its bulky body. The Bazuu locked his blade as the Bazuu behind Wanderer started to curl and whirl as if he was a rolling ball. Wanderer heard this and following his instinct tilted to the side and let the enemies blade slide down. Following the pressure, the Bazuu had been exerting, he fell straight into the spines of the rolling monster. Wanderer then swung Glimmer into the side of the rolling beast and in that strike he decapitated, disarmed, and gutted the beast. Noting the weakness of the rolling monster Wanderer noticed how the spikes had impaled through the armor of the its fellow. Then he turned and parried the next strike from the remaining Bazuu. Careful not to block but instead redirect he then turned and swung toward the back of the beast. The blade cut deep but not enough to mortally wound it. But then the wound sparked and the Bazuu convulsed. Then as he turned to face the final foe he barely had time to watch as a glancing blow from the Jaid skittered over his armor. Wanderer brought his blade straight down into the neck of the Jaid separating it from its body.

Gasping as he felt the bruise beneath his armor where the blade had struck. It had done no lasting or even minor damage, only slamming his armor into his side. These were strong blades of that he was now sure but the beasts had only their armor and physical strength they used no recognizable magic. That he could exploit as he knew that there were several magic users in Whiterun who could help butcher the enemies. Then he heard a creak from behind him, spinning around his blood ran cold. Stepping out of the farm house he saw a dremora and a vampire, and they could defend quite well against magic.

 **88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

(ha ha cliffhanger)

As Samanosuke walked out of the area with the statue the glade and statue simply vanished replaced by more trees and a winding path in an opposing direction to Samanosuke's path. Ako noticed this and thought, ' _well alright best not to think so hard about that.'_ Samanosuke also disregarded it and continued on. Through the gaps in the trees he could see mountains or simply tall hills to the north and large obvious mountains to the west. To the south and east in the distance he could just make out more peaks. Silence followed them as they continued on before the trees to their right broke apart. And a small hill with a rundown stone tower sat upon it and behind it ran a small river with more trees on the opposite bank.

Samanosuke stared at the tower recognizing it as a western design from his trip around time to slay Nobunaga. Hoping for some civilization he walked toward it, only to stop as he heard a rather irritating voice say, "What do we have here." Then out walked three heavy armed bandits. One in the back wore what Samanosuke that was oddly carved steel armor, **(Nordic armor)** , while the other two wore simple leather armor. The iron one held a large battle-axe, one of the others held a bow and the third held simple war axe. The archer stood out because of the full helmet upon him, that didn't match the armor as it had purple highlights. **(Hold Guard helmet)**

Samanosuke responded, "We am searching for the Son of Akatosh."

"Ah the Dragonborn, and what would you want him for?" The fellows sniggering at the comment. But before Samanosuke could reply could be issued "No, matter you won't meet him."

"Get back Ako," and then Samanosuke ran forward ducking two arrows from the archer. Drawing his sword, he sliced through the simple wooden bow, before turning to sidestep the war axe and swinging the katana into and through the attacker. And while following the turn he pivoted back to the archer who was now struggling to draw her dagger. Realizing this was a women Samanosuke simply kicked out sending the woman out into the river. He then turned to the now stunned steel armored man. Putting his sword into the ready position as he organized his feet into position.

This man blanched ever since Telrav had foolishly brought the Dragonborn in for an ambush and he had just escaped being beaten by the Argonian, he had slowly brought back the bandits to Nilheim. Now facing the fact that the only two he had been able to gather were incapacitated, he was angry. He swung his battle-axe in circles charging. Samanosuke's gauntlet glowed orange and in a burst of flames Chigo appeared in his hands. **(Large Axe with a sort of fire and earth control.)** The bandit looked at him and faltered axe sliding ever so slightly, and then taking the advantage Samanosuke swung the might battle axe Chigo straight into the chest piece of the bandit, this cleaved it in two and then it exploded in fire causing the now quite dead man to fly straight into the tower behind him.

Turning and dispelling Chigo he sheathed his blade and walked back toward Ako. Gasping and spluttering the bandit crawled from the water and then flung the helmet from her head. Samanosuke faltered for the woman's head was covered in fur and she had ears of a cat.

Turning to him she said, "What, never seen a khajiit before."

"No," replied the stunned Samanosuke. "You could say I'm not from around here."

"Right your getup kind of says that," retorted the khajiit.

Ako now spoke up and said, "Ah, is it really wise to insult the man who just killed your fellows and knocked you down with ease."

"Shut it short stuff," she cackled.

"Samanosuke, please kill her."

"Sorry Ako, need her for information." Now staring at the woman he asked "Where is the… Dragonborn."

"Not telling you."

"Okay then I'll kill you and ask the next person I see."

He stepped forward and then stopped as she held her hands up in surrender. "No I'll talk, don't worry." "I don't know where he is but if you follow this road you'll reach Riften." "He is the Thane of all the holds, so the Jarl there will know where he is."

"Okay then get up, you will take us."

"What, there is two bandit forts along the way and we don't really get along, they'll kill me."

"Okay thanks for the information you're still coming." He grabbed her arm and dragged her up.

"Ow okay, I'll do it." Then they rose and she led them down the road.

As they walked Ako whispered to Samanosuke, "She hoped we would go by those forts and get killed didn't she."

"Yes, watch her with me just in case."

 **88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Jubei and his son stood in front of the town entrance. And thought, _'Hasn't changed a bit.'_ Turning to his son he said, "Stay quiet and close or we could be attacked and I would like to avoid that."

Nodding Munenori replied, "Why are we here anyway."

"There is a shortcut to the Inabayama Castle in the mines." Then he glanced forward and thought where is everyone."

Then with a crash on both sides of the street about twenty silver warriors flooded out. Jumping back both Munenori and Jubei drew their blades. Jubei yelled out to his son, "Behind me now." And then Jubei's palm glowed brown and then a massive hammer was drawn forth. He readied the blade and as Munenori swung behind him Jubei jumped and swung the mighty Dokoutsui down into the ground and the ground ruptured out sending enemies into the air and then as they flew Jubei dispelled Dokoutsui and summoned, a long green staff with reverse blades upon each end. Spinning it he dashed forward knocking aside the blades of the enemies reaching their center, and then crouched and summoning a whirlwind he twirled Senpumaru. The razor winds shredded the surrounding foes turning them to the glowing spirts which flew in mass to his palm. The remaining four stared as Jubei dispelled and drew his unimpressive Yagyu sword. They charged seeing this as an opening, but just as they reached him Jubei showed his master swordsmanship by weaving through their swinging blades and slashing through each of their waists in gaps in their armor.

Munenori watched and noticed three more Genma burst from a shop. Two silver soldiers turned and went for him while the final a glowing suit of armor in which dark purple flames flowed through the gaps. **(Dark Puppet)** Munenori called out a warning as he drew his sword and started to defend himself. The first Silver samurai swung and Munenori parried him and then the following blow from the next one before swinging back and taking the arm of one enemy off. He turned and blocked the strike of the second again but now this one was ready swinging his blade left and right pushing him back. Then finally seeing an opening he jabbed through the helmet of the foe. And ducked his already incoming strike has the Genma died. The sword continued and decapitated the flailing one armed Genma. As Munenori recovered his sword he watched as his father summoned Buraitou the lightening blade and ducking a strike began a combo which with each strike shattered the armor and brought lightening down upon him. And then with a mighty downward strike upon the Genma he shattered it all with a flash.

Munenori called out to his father as he raced to his side, "What happened here?"

Jubei replied, "I guess instead of staying in the forest the Genma decided to simply slaughter the miners."

Munenori nodded, "But why did they wait till now?"

"For fun."

 **88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

 _Okay well here we are chapter two please review and ask any questions._

 _Also seriously Review I want input._


	3. Chapter 3 Riverwood and Death

_Okay During this chapter I would seriously like a review. And also while I'm not getting rid of it no matter what, Readers what is your opinion about Glimmer the non-cannon weapon I made for the Dragonborn._

 _Secondly, for any who know about Onimusha and such would you guys like helping me with ideas on some new weapons for Samanosuke, i.e. original non-canon weapons. I could do it but well not Japanese so names for said weapons would escape me completely._

 _Lastly anyone who can give me pointers on writing social interactions better please help._

 _All those who take part and have Fanfiction accounts will be notified in the next chapter or be added into the next chapter if reviewed later on._

 _On a different matter I'll only clarify Onimusha enemy appearances because it's the lesser known game title so while gamers may know them by image, their canon names are another matter, as those aren't mentioned in game._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing, Capcom owns Onimusha and Skyrim is owned by Bethesda I think well they own the companies that made them, I think whatever I don't own them and I really want to that's all. Any non-canon spells are owned by the guy who made the apocalypse mod._

 **88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Chapter 3 Riverwood and Death

Wanderer stared at the two beings standing before him before snapping back to reality. The dremora lunged at him with his daedric sword just as Wanderer twisted to the side. The blow glanced of his wrist and the force of the blow snapped his wrist. Leaping backward Wanderer yelled, "Fus Doh Rah." The dremora leaned to its side and caught the absolute edge of the shout sending it twirling into the road. Meanwhile the Vampire brought up her bow and fired off several successive shots. Dropping Glimmer to the ground and threw a magelight at her causing the arrows to stop while ducking under those fired. Then he cast ironflesh and swung his unbroken arm at the now recovered dremora knocking him aside.

Then he backed up and stared at each of them ready to continue fighting and sighed. "Do we really have to do this." The dremora just stared but that was expected it probably didn't care what was going on. However, the vampire just manically laughed at him. "Ok I gave you a chance, ODAHVIING." She stopped laughing and then ran she flew across the ground and then with a roar she stopped and turned.

"Yol Toor Shul." Came a roar like voice and the vampire burst into flame meanwhile Wanderer slid his boot under Glimmer tossed it up to his right hand and through it through the neck now charging dremora. The dremora stumbled and then fell and its head tore through the remaining skin rolling away.

Odahviing then landing and brought his wings down upon either side of Wanderer. He spoke, "Drey Hi Vahzah fen laan dii aak Dovahkiin?" _(Did you truly have to want my help Dovahkiin.)_ ( **A/N** : **best thing that translates without making something up, seriously why can't the word need translate.)**

"Odahviing my wrist is broken," replied Wanderer. Then with a sigh he turned and flicking his unbroken wrist to summoned his Secret Servant. A bright red daedra with silk robes stepped out of a purple tear.

"I live to serve," it spoke with a bow.

"Potion now!"

"Of course," and then with a flourish he produced one of the potions that Wanderer had previously given him to carry.

"Now get gone." And as the daedra vanished Wanderer while drinking his potion spun around smacking the almost biting mouth of Odahviing with his still enchanted hand and the flat of his sword. Then dispelling his arm, he stared at Odahviing. "Really one bit of weakness and its suddenly open market on me."

"Geh, sahlo los ni fa fin dovah." _(Yes, Weakness is not for the dragon.)_ replied Odahviing.

"Whatever just get back up to Dragonsreach and when Whiterun is attacked defend it instead of just letting me handle it ok."

"Geh Dovahkiin." Then with a flap of his wings Odahviing shot into the air as Wanderer shook his head retrieved and sheathed Glimmer before heading out toward the road and turning toward Riverwood. Sighing he thought back to his choices, first protecting the world from basically its end by killing Alduin, and then getting aggravated because the stupid country insisted on continuing its war despite you know almost ending the world. He just could not wrap his head around why they had to fight. But then the continued attempts by the Thalmor to assassinate him helped him to side with the Stormcloaks. Though the xenophobic ways of Ulfric pissed him off, the fact that Elisif stood with the Thalmor, however loosely, made his decision for him. So in the end when he could not peacefully end the war he forced it to end. Then of course there was his more minor decisions like to never learn restoration magic. What the hell had he been thinking, conjuration, destruction, and even Alteration magic but never restoration. He stayed away from illusion magic because it quite simply wasn't his style he ran head first at his foe and beat them down till their knees shook with fear. So yeah, he didn't calm, anger, or cheat people he said what he did and did as he said. The greatest challenge after the war had been the bloody vampires wanting to take out the sun. I mean if they wanted it dark all they had to do was sail further north and only come back for six months during the summer but no they and their stupid patron Molag Bal. He stumbled and thinking aloud went, "Damn, vampires and dremora, Molag Bal is up to something isn't he."

Picking up his pace he began sprinting for Riverwood, thinking the sooner he got there the sooner he could get his answers. And hopefully then he could save his home… again. Hurrying toward Riverwood he soon saw smoke rising in the distance and scowled it was probably more attacks, he hoped they were all right.

 **88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

 _ **a/n: Okay here is where I normally switch over to another character and yada yada well get over it I'm keeping with the Dragonborn for this chapter.**_

 **88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Wanderer drew Dawnbreaker and Glimmer and held them at the ready as he walked slowly into Riverwood. The smithy was ablaze and out in about were several of the zombie warriors mixed with more Bazuu and Jaid. Amongst the ground were the bodies of Alvor, Faendal, and the Riverwood guards. Several of the zombie warriors were banging on both the upper and lower entrance of the Riverwood Trader. Hopefully Camilla and Lucan were alright, then hearing a swishing sound he rolled to the left as several arrows struck the ground around him. Looking up he saw several archers upon the roof of the smithy drawing back for another volley. Thinking quickly, he cast wall of flames igniting the now vacant smithy and setting the enemies ablaze and alerting literally all the others. Now facing him were about twenty zombies, ten Jaid, and ten Bazuu. In the distance he noticed that ten silver samurai and two giant Gorr, dragging the wrecking ball weapons behind them. Drawing Dawnbreaker and Glimmer Wanderer thought, _Ahhhhhhhh shit._

The zombies charged and as the first one reached him he pulled left and brought Dawnbreaker into its side igniting the enemy and tossing him into the two preceding foes. Setting them ablaze and then with the follow-through he brought Dawnbreaker up to block a strike from the next zombie in line. Pulling Glimmer back he jabbed it through the chest plate and out the back into the next zombie in line electrocuting both. Pulling Glimmer out and distending it he now saw that the Jaid had joined and slowly surrounded him along with the zombies. One Jaid lunged at him its gaping reptialian mouth hissing. Wanderer rolled and the blade passed by and into a zombie and then hearing another hiss he ducked as another Jaid lunged and pierced the now struggling Jaid whose blade had lodged in the armor of the zombie. Bringing Glimmer up he cut the front half of the beasts face clean through sending rolling into the ground. Then he felt a rumble in the ground and noticed five of the Bazuu rolling right for him drawing on his now dwindling stores of mana he drew back and focused all he could into Lightning Storm and fired. In his mind Wanderer went, " _oh thank god I didn't blow myself up again."_ As the spell raced through both the five Bazuu charging toward him it also slammed into the remaining five Bazu and incinerated them. The charging Bazuu died and lost control rolling into and spearing three Jaid and two zombies. The spell continued and he turned it upon the remaining foes slaying six zombies and four Jaid. He collapsed as the spell ended feeling the last of his stored mana fade away. Hearing a hiss he saw the remaining Jaid lunge. Falling to his side he knocked the foes blade up with glimmer and speared his chest with Dawnbreaker. Rolling back to his feet he dodged a strike from a Zombie, and then another strike. He was exhausted now and did not have the stamina to fight, the remaining six zombies let alone the approaching Silver Samurai and Gorr. Staring at the emotionless faces of his foes, he decided to imagine creepy wide toothy grins on their faces and suddenly he really wanted to kill them. Drawing back, he decided to charge in with all he had. As the Silver Samurai were ten feet away, the Dragonborn roared, "Bah Dol Yol Ahrk Liz." _(Wrath of Fire and Ice.)_ **(A/N I made this one up)** With this shout the snow upon the floor bristled and the air filled with heat. The ground burst up in spires of ice spearing the remaining zombies and the air was filled with a horizontal tornado of flames streaming from Wanderers mouth. The flames torched the corpses and four Samurai while the spikes speared five Silver Samurai. The effort of this attack had drained him of almost all the energy he had. There was a crunch as the last of the Samurai pushed through the spires of ice and raised his blade. Wanderer stared at him and said, "Make it quick?"

 **88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

 **A/N: Will our hero make it find out next time, when I you know deem it fit to release and now for Jubei.**

 **88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Jubei stared in horror at the inside of the shops where the bodies of the miners and whores were over here, over there and up there. Pushing Munenori out to the street again they started toward the mine purposely staying as close to the center of the road as they could. They drew themselves toward the stairs leading up towards the mine. Looking forward Jubei scanned the trees, and just as when he was here before, he couldn't tell where the Genma were just from looking. He stared on moved slowly forward signaling Munenori to be silent. Munenori however had other ideas, "I'm no child father I can handle myself." Charging forward and quite loudly he started up the steps to the mine. Following him and cursing his son's foolishness Jubei ran. When suddenly Munenori was thrown forward by a buried Three-eyes rising from the dirt. The Three-eyes raised its blades to stab downward.

Thinking fast Jubei summoned his rifle using Oni magic aimed and fired. The Three-eyes blade millimeters from Munenori's neck flew back. Munenori scrambled to his feet drew his blade and stabbed the chest of the writhing Genma. Looking on he noticed four Three-eyes leap out of the tree tops and looking back behind his father he saw several Samurai Genma climbing the stairs. Thinking fast Jubei rushed by his son and shoved the gun into Munenori's chest. Munenori scrambled with the mechanism and fired down the stairs pushing the leading Genma into his fellows down the narrow path. Munenori turned to see his father use the back of the tip of his blade to redirect an arm-blade of one Three-eyes into the chest of another and the sliding his blades under the arm of the living Three-eyes and into his lower chin. Then without missing a beat he tore the blade out and swung it into a third foes shoulder cleaving five inches into the body and killing him. Releasing his blade, he used his palms to push the right arm of his last foe as it lunged to the side and spinning him around and the took his head into his hands and snapped the neck. All this took roughly four seconds and then he turned around and summoning his ice spear Hyoujin-Yari he rushed by his son and using its magic sent forth an avalanche of ice down the stairs freezing the enemies and blocking the lower entrance. Then turning he ran by his son. And said, "Come on now it is still unsafe."

Rushing forward the burst out into the clearing by the mine entrance. Turning around Jubei slapped his son. Burning anger blazed from either, righteous anger from Jubei and indignant anger from Munenori. Jubei raised his finger as Munenori attempted to speak and overrode him, "When I say walk, you walk, when I say run you run, and if it wasn't for how unsafe the roads were you would be going home now." Munenori just stared and blatantly tossed everything his father said out the other ear.

Munenori growled, "Yes, sir."

 **88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

 **A/N: okay I'm not evil here is Wanderer again. And until I can figure out a good name for khajiit OC Samanosuke will remain hidden. Probably come back next chapter.**

 **88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Wanderer stared at the blade as it came toward his head and then it stopped. Holding a fallen foes katana, Delphine leader of the Blades wearing the Armor of the Blades had saved him. She yanked up and unbalanced the Silver Samurai before twisting her blade and decapitating the foe. Turning to the now approaching Gorr she said, "I may not support you anymore Dragonborn but I do need you to survive."

Wanderer rose, "I've said it once and I'll say it again, I will not kill Paarthurnax." "But ah, do we have a plan to survive?"

"The plan is survive."

Readying his blades, he grinned, "I was both hoping and fearing that was the plan."

Then an arrow struck one of the Gorr in the side of the head causing it to stumble to the side and into its fellow. Lucan standing on the balcony to his shop held one of his stock bows and was readying another arrow. The uninjured Gorr stared in annoyance at Lucan and pulling his injured fellow to block the second arrow with his shoulder he lumbered up to the balcony and swung his weapon collapsing the center of the balcony. At the last second Lucan dropped the bow and leapt to the side only for the middle of the balcony, the bow, and his left leg to be crushed beyond recognition. Turning around the Gorr grinning with its odd teeth and domed skull only to be hit by his fellow. Growling at each other they pretty much ignored the two silent warriors and the screaming Lucan. Then seeing the opportunity Wanderer and Delphine charged. Wanderer brought Dawnbreaker up and stabbed through the side of the wounded Gorr, Dephine attempting the same on the other Gorr was simply swatted away by a backhand. Then pushing his dying compatriot back, the uninjured Gorr trapped Wanderer beneath him and then he raised his huge chain and ball to crush the half of Wanderer sticking out from beneath the Gorr.

Wanderer then said, "Well this will definitely be quick."

 **88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

 **A/N: okay so maybe I am a little evil with cliffhangers. And Maybe I actually intend to kill everyone… okay nah I like people to much to kill them, or maybe I'm Lying, you decide.**

 **88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

 _Anyone got a good female khajiit name, for the person traveling with Samanosuke?_

 _And I repeat I will not re-describe the enemies over and over I'll do it once and then use their title._

 _And no Wanderer is not calling them this name that is me the narrator he has no idea what they are._

 _Also I'm going to pick up the fourth game in the Onimusha series soon so I can develop Munenori better as a character. I haven't played it before but I was recently contacted by a shop I go to that they finally got it in stock. All I know now is that he is Jubei's son and evil. So I made him rebellious._

 _Okay well here we are chapter three please review and ask any questions._

 _Also seriously Review I want input._


End file.
